An existing barbecue clamp is usually of a U-shaped structure, and when the barbecue clamp is used, a user handholds a cambered section of the U-shaped structure to apply force to clamp an object with a clamping end of the barbecue clamp. Such a barbecue clamp of the U-shaped structure is inconvenient for force application, and during use, the hand of the user may get closer to a fire source to be easily scalded. In addition, the barbecue clamp is not provided with an illumination device, and the user is required to handhold the barbecue clamp with one hand and handhold a lamp for illuminating to observe a barbecue condition with the other hand, so that the barbecue clamp is very inconvenient.